Demons from Heaven
by the answer is 42
Summary: Kagome is your average high school student, or at least, that’s how she lets on. She’s beaten and abused, treated like a dog by her father, older sister, and her grandmother. Then she meets Inuyasha, a strange boy that claims to be a halfdemon, and it’s j
1. sealed with a kiss

Hello!!!! I am back in business! Oh Yeah!

I know that it's been…oh, I don't know….a VERY long time sense I wrote anything, AT ALL. Well, unless it was school stuff; poems, autobiographies, random stories…not my fault they keep making us write them.

Evil: two of which your teacher published in the literary magazine.

42: Shut up!!!

This story I actually had the idea for a long time ago. I have really no idea why I thought it up, but I did. It's kind of turned around the plot and characters in Kagome's life completely. Here's a summery of it:

Kagome is your average high school student, or at least, that's how she lets on. She's beaten and abused, treated like a dog by her father, older sister, and her grandmother. Then she meets Inuyasha, a strange boy that claims to be a half-demon, and it's just too good to be true. Will he save her from her abused life? Or just cause even more problems and hurt for her?

Yeah, so the parings are (of course) Inuyasha x Kagome

Miroku x Sango

Sesshomeru x Rin (Rin's a lot older than she is in the anime/manga) I am still debating Miroku x Sango, and Sesshomeru x Rin, though

Shippo: hello! Well the answer is 42 has another story and here it is. (Disclaimer) And she does not own any thing… ANYTHING. Well maybe the plot…. We're still working on that.

So, here we are, ENJOY!!! (I am; in fact, open for any changes, suggestions, and/or comments. Tell me what you think, and if you think I could improve at all!) Sometimes I have no idea what I'm talking about, which is actually what I'm asking for your help and opinions in.

Evil: like your talking about leaves, umbrellas, and cats at the moment.

42: yeah… kind of like that.

Evil: well lets get on with the story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Demons from Heaven ch. 1: Sealed With a Kiss**

**Kagome's POV**

I walked down the hallways, silent, slightly invisible as always. My hair, falling in little, charcoal colored waves down my back, bounced ever so slightly with every step I took towards the lunch room, and the only friends I had; the shy, beautiful Sango, who liked to sneak her pet cat into her bag where ever she went, and ever happy, optimistic Rin, who lived in the orphanage a mile away from the High School.

Rin and Sango were the only ones who noticed me, the only ones who took the time to care even the smallest bit about me at all. It was them, and only them, who had stopped me from committing suicide. Yes, I had, at one point, thought about taking my own life to escape the pain and loneliness of the world I lived in. For that, I owed them everything I could possibly ever give to them, but they never asked for anything except for me to stay alive and well.

I walked into the lunchroom and looked over the 1000's (or at least it looked like that) of heads to find my friends. I saw them; the table where they were sitting was at the far end of the room, the farthest far end of the room, in fact. I went to them, treading threw the waves of students milling around, looking for a place to sit, yelling for their friends to get their attention, pulling on others arms to drag them to a table full of other people, laughing, smiling, things I rarely did before I had met Rin or Sango.

"KAGOME! HI!!!" It was Rin. Exuberant as always, waving me over like a red flag. "KAGOME!!! OVER HERE! KA-GO-ME!!!!" I smiled at the child-like antics of my friend. I reached the table and sat down next to Sango, who was feeding her cat. It oddly had two tails, we had Never really figured out why, its name was Kirara, and Sango loved her like she was a human child.

"Hey Rin, hi Sango," I said, Sango looked up, startled; she'd been so absorbed with her cat that she hadn't even heard Rin screaming her lungs out.

"Oh, hey Kagome" said Sango, smiling at me, "OW! Kirara, that hurt!" she taped the cats' nose gently; while feeding her, Kirara had bitten Sango's finger by accident. She mewed indignantly.

Sango's eyes, which had been on Kirara, now looked towards my left wrist, "Wait, Kagome, what's this…?" Sango reached out her hand and lightly took my wrist for inspection, "You've got **more **bruises! Kagome…they-they hit you again, didn't they…?" she didn't wait for my answer. "Please, Kagome…please, just…just tell some one. Please"

"Oh no. Let me see" It was Rin who spoke, tone serious. Sango, ignoring my protests, handed my arm to Rin across the table. Rin took it and looked worriedly down at the large bruise that was protruding from under the sleeve of my school uniform. Though big and purple, the only ones who could have noticed it were Rin, Sango, or the people who had inflicted it in the first place.

I pulled my arm back, sharper than intended, and said, "No, I've told you…if I tell anyone, anyone at all…then…where will I go afterwards? No other relatives, no nothing, I'll go to a Social Services center, or something. No, Rin, those are nothing like orphanages…nothing at all…because you **know **that you have a family, you know their alive, but you also know…that they hate you…hate you for putting them in jail…where they might actually belong…but, still…" I trailed off hopelessly; they were string at me like this information was going in one ear, then out of the other. They weren't going to listen. I sighed, "I'm not going to tell anyone, now, lets change the topic before people start wanting to listen to our conversation, though why, I cant even BEGIN to imagine."

"Fine"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Lunch ended soon, sooner than I would have thought possible for an hour and 30 min. to be able to, and it was time to leave to school. We had "F Lunch" or the lunch that you have at the VERY end of the day, sometimes it surprises me that we can actually concentrate on our school work when we're starving throughout the day.

I was dreading going home. It wasn't that I failed anything; in fact, I got an A+ on a calculus test. No, I hated my family, more than you would even think to be possible. You may be saying, "You can't **hate **your family, it's just not possible!" but, believe me, it is.

Rin and Sango said good bye before they both went their separate ways to go home; Rin straight down the rode to the orphanage, and Sango, going left to the manor that she lived in with her father and younger brother, Kohaku. Sango's family was kind of rich, but we didn't really talk about it all that much.

I however was going right, down the path that had little imaginary lightning bolts striking the points where my feet were hitting the ground. Yes, imaginary…

I walked down the familiar rode, jumping carelessly over cracks in the sidewalk as cars whizzed by, oblivious to the fact that I was not merely jumping over cracks, but avoiding lightning bolts as well. As I jumped over a particularly large crack, I landed in the mouth of an alley, stretched between a grocery store and an unoccupied building. It seemed to go on forever into some dark abyss, though I could see the faintest of faint outlines of a brick wall at the very end of the ally, a dead end rode.

For some, unknown reason, I stopped, and looked down into the alley. There was someone there; I could just make out their outline in the gloom. They were leaning against the wall closest to me, and they moved their head slightly, noticing my hesitation to move onward from the alley, but they made no more moves than that. I hurried on.

My house was coming up on the left, much to fast for my liking. It was a semi large house, with 3 bedrooms, and 1 (and a half) bathroom. I liked my house, but, it was no home for me. Its rooms held no feeling of safety or comfort, only fear and abuse. I tried to slow my pace, in fact, I **did **slow my pace, but, the inevitable is impossible to stop. I pulled back the garden door to the concrete slabs than made up the front walk, and slowly strode up them.

Instead of going in the front, I took a detour. Going behind the house, past the garbage, then the old swing set. Passing that brought back painful, unwanted memories of my mother, who had died when I was very young, about 3 or 4. I actually managed to pass **under **the window on the side of the house, making it less likely that they would have seen me. I finally reached the back patio door. I opened it slowly and poked my head through it, then walked completely into the kitchen.

I sighed in relief. Good, no one in here. I put my backpack down in a chair, and walked over to the fridge, opened it, and took out a coke, and it was one of those really nice cokes that are in the glass bottles. I took off the top with a twist, and brought it to my lips. I herd foot steps on the linoleum floor and nearly dropped the coke from my hand.

"Kagome…is that you girl?" it was the wizened old voice of my grandmother. "I know that you had a test today, how was it?" feigned kindness and curiosity.

I turned around, smiling; I was thinking _'None of your business! You damned fraud!' _but what I said was, "Hello grandma! I actually haven't gotten those test results back yet, but on a test last week I got an-"but I didn't get to finish my sentence, my father came in just then, all special in his office suite, briefcase thrown over his shoulder; just his presence suggested that he was angry at something…or, perhaps…someone.

"Father, he-hello. How was work today?" I asked. My father scared me more than anything else on this earth, so I couldn't help but stutter in his presence, and I hated it.

He looked at me with scrutinizing eyes, analyzing everything from my nervous expression, to my hands twisting the hem of my shirt, "What did you do today?" he asked sharply. I flinched

"I-I went to school, t-took a test" I **hated **the way I would stutter in front of him, "…um…h-had lunch, a-an-and I…uh…c-came home. T-That's-That's all…" He was still glaring at me when I finished. I looked down at my feet, shuffling them nervously.

"And what did you get on that test, Kagome?" he asked. Crap…

"I-I d-don't know…we only t-took it today…w-we haven't gotten them back yet…b-but-"and before I knew it my grandmother was shouting at my father. I looked up just in time to get smacked hard in my right eye by his fist. I literally flew back into the chair behind me, knocking over many other chairs in the process, and banging my head on the table. My grandmother stood in front of me, although cruel, she would never hit me, unlike my father…

"You can't, not while I'm here"…but she would still never stop him.

I got shakily to my feet and, without saying a word, grabbed a hoodey jacket off the coat rack, though it was the middle of spring, then ran out of the back door, pulling it over my head as I did so.

I could still hear my grandmother and my father fighting as I flew out of the door, then down the side yard, and into the front yard. As I practically tore down the garden gate, I met my older sister coming home from where ever the hell it is that she goes to, and she looked at me with amusement and curiosity, and then I was past her like the wind.

I ran hurriedly down the rode, no idea where I was headed, like most times, though I was always in the house when wondering, never actually having the chance to run away. It's not like this happened everyday, only when my father was in any type of bad mood…which just so happens to be often, even more so than before…

I didn't know where I was until I was nearly back on school grounds again, right in front of that same alley. I looked up at the sky, breathing heavily, I'd run the whole way here and I was absolutely exhausted. I wondered if it should be raining…then at least I wouldn't be so hot in this stupid jacket.

"Why do I get the feeling it should be raining…?"

I whirled around, startled by the sudden, unfamiliar voice. It was a boy, his long, silver white hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck and a baseball cap on top of his head, throwing his eyes into shadow. The boy was wearing a long sleeved red shirt that perfectly fit his well defined upper body, and normal jeans. What I could see of his face was very handsome. He was leaning against the wall of the unoccupied building next to the grocery store, and I must admit, looking very cool (or is the word sexy…?).

"W-who…?" I asked. Damnit! I was still stuttering, I tried again, "Who are you?" there, that's better.

He chuckled, "Where are my manors? …We have met before, actually, though not in the way one might consider a meeting…" I could see his slight grin under the rim of his hat, "Really people would say that…you just happened to…pass me by."

Then I remembered; the person in the alley. _For some, unknown reason, I stopped, and looked down into the alley. There was someone there; I could just make out their outline in the gloom. They were leaning against the wall closest to me, and they moved their head slightly, noticing my hesitation to move onward from the alley, but they made no more moves than that. I hurried on. _

"Were you the one I walked past? In this alley?" Had he been there when I came down this way? I didn't think he had…what if…what if… "Did…did you follow me?!"

"Well…if you're asking if I stalked you, the yes, yes I did." His grin turned to a smirk, "Why? I have no idea…I wanted to, I guess."

I was absolutely speechless…this weird-o boy followed me home?! "Is that ALL you've go to say??? You basically stalked me all the way back to my house and-!" wait…had he…seen?

He answered my unspoken question, "They or rather, _he_ hits you…your father…?" He pushed himself gently off the wall, and angled his head a different way, so that the sun hit his shadowed eyes, not directly, but in a way that made them shimmer beautifully in the sunlight. It was all I could do to **not **gasp at their beauty. His eyes were a deep amber, butterscotch with dark chocolate brown surrounding the edges and a lighter, slivery brown around his oddly elongated, oval shaped pupil, "Not that its got anything to do with me, but you need some help with that." He stated

"Yeah? Well, where do you suppose I get this "help"?" I asked, with air quotations. His smirk, which had disappeared when he had told me that he knew I was beaten, returned.

"Me of course" he said simply.

I stared at him blankly, "Huh?" I asked stupidly. He nodded smugly.

"Yes me! Who else?" he gestured around himself, showing that there was indeed no one else hiding in the shadows.

I was about to say something to him that was along the lines of "and how do you suppose you would do that? Beat my father up every time he uses brute force?!" or, "you JUST MET ME, **why **would you want to protect me?" But he cut me off, "I want to, it's none of my business, but I want to help you anyway. I'm a fairly generous person, and I don't like seeing girls get hit, especially not by their fathers…" his smirk disappeared again, to be replaced by a frown, "…it's just not right. But now the only question is, will you let me…?" He looked me in the eye, with an intensity that made them seem like molten butterscotch. I couldn't look away…or say no.

"Y-Yes…"I said. Damn him and his beautiful eyes! He smiled and strange, pointy canines showed below his lips. What was he? A vampire?

"Good and your welcome. Now I do think that the employee and the employer should know each others names…" he trailed off.

I was still absorbed by his eyes, so I had to actually work to close them, and then ask him to repeat his question. "Oh! It's Kagome. Kagome Higarashi."

He nodded, "And mines Inuyasha. Just that, Inuyasha, no last name, no nothing."

"Well that's an odd name, "I thought out loud, then realizing, clamped my hand over my mouth.

He laughed, and then shrugged, "Yeah…well, until next time then. Bye." And then he walked to the other side of the grocery store and turned the corner. I ran after him, but he was already gone, disappeared into growing darkness.

It was only then that I realized the lampposts that had been lit while we had been talking, and the long, dark shadows that I set upon the ground. Had it really been that long we had been talking…? I supposed so.

I sighed, and turned around. I was not looking forward to returning home…I had never actually got the chance to run away before, and I did not know what awaited me back at home. But whatever it was…was far from good.

I trudged the way back, thinking of all the things that my father, grandmother, or perhaps even older sister, would be able to do to me when I got home. I didn't think that Inuyasha had meant that the "protection", that I now realized that he had forgotten to explain, would come into effect the very night we made the agreement. So, as I slowly and carefully pulled the garden gate back and walked up the front path, I readied myself for anything that might come my way; beatings, insults, guilt trips, or any other kinds of abuse that they would probably use on me.

I opened the front door this time, might as well get whatever it was out of the way.

What awaited me was…nothing. Nothing at all, no one was waiting for me on the other side of the door. No abuse…no nothing…after I ran away!

A thought popped into my head just then, what if they were looking for me? What if they were out there looking for me, worried that I might never come back or that I was hurt or even dead somewhere? I stole a glance at the clock, it was 10:30, I had taken many detours on my way back. It was certainly possible…

I ran through the downstairs, searching any possible place for any one of them to be. I couldn't find them. I ran up the stairs eager to believe the small hope that they cared.

I could hear the loud, combined snores of my family, snug and asleep in their beds. I should have known they wouldn't care…wouldn't even look.

I walked slowly to my room; I had to be quiet because I shared a room with my sister. I grabbed a towel, and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, stripped of my clothes, and stepped in. I let the warm water flow over my tired body, relaxing my muscles.

I walked back to my room and changed into clean clothes. As I got in bed, I couldn't help but let the sadness and realization wash over me. Sadness because my family didn't care if I was alive and well, gone from the house when they had no idea where I might be, and they didn't care if I was dead…and realization that, even though he had promised, how could Inuyasha ever even hope to protect me…? I suddenly began to cry. I wiped angrily at the tears, but they could and would not be stopped. Then, not for the first time, I cried myself into a dreamless, restless sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock, and that was all. I was the first one up everyday, and the first one to leave, long before anyone else even woke up. Especially today, I couldn't face my family, I just couldn't…I'd end up asking them why they didn't look for me…and that would just be bad.

I got up and dressed in my uniform. I remembered to put on the jacket that went with it, it had a hood and I could easily hide my black eye.

Yes, as anyone would expect, when my father had punched me in the eye, a purple bruise had spread around my eye. The only way I could ever even hope to hide it was the jacket.

I raced down the stairs, thinking, no, knowing that no one would be down in the kitchen…but I was wrong.

As I turned towards the kitchen, I saw my father sitting in one of the chairs at the table, sipping his coffee, reading his paper. He hadn't seen me yet, so I decided I didn't need breakfast today. I turned right around and, similar to yesterday, streaked right out the front door. As I turned to close and lock it behind me, I saw him look up at the sudden noise, and look surprised and confused by my locking the door. He got up, looking regretful, but what ever it was; I didn't want to hear it.

I ran, as fast as I could possible manage with a heavy bag over my shoulder, towards the direction of the school. I could hear my father yelling my name behind me, but I didn't stop.

I reached the same point as yesterday, and slowed my pace. I kept walking though. I was completely unaware of the fact that I was being tailed, yet again.

I reached the intersection of right, left, and straight, there was already people streaming into the gates of the school, and I saw Rin and Sango, standing off to the side so that I could find them amongst all the other teenagers. Rin waved me over again.

I went to them, almost running in my eagerness to feel wanted. As I reached them, I raised my hand and waved happily. Rin and Sango did the same.

"Good morning Rin, Sango!" I said happily.

"'Morning Kagome!" they said in unison.

"Come on, let's go, we might still be able to get some coffee or a pastry from the breakfast trolley." I said. While we had been talking, we managed to get through the gates. They nodded happily.

The breakfast trolley was a little cart outside the school that served breakfast and coffee to anyone that paid. We were standing in line, talking casually about nothing in particular, when Rin asked, "Hey, Kagome…why are you wearing that jacket? It's REALLY hot outside today."

Thank you very much for reminding me Rin, "Oh this," I pulled the sleeve of my jacket playfully, "I…have…bad circulation…? And anyway, it looks like rain!" I pointed up at the sky. It did indeed look like rain, too. The sky was covered with dark grey clouds that just about screamed the words "RAIN STORM".

They looked up at the sky, and then back down at me, I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Then I noticed that their gaze had sifted to a little to my left, right over my shoulder. "What are you guys…?" I trailed off, turning around and seeing someone unexpected.

Inuyasha

I was half way surprised, though from yesterday it ebbed off a little. I started to walk towards him, he did the same. When we were standing in front of one another I asked, "What are you doing here? Did you follow me again?" I asked, I wanted to sound angry, but wasn't pulling it off.

He smirked, "I came here to seal the deal. I forgot to yesterday."

"What are you-" I started to say, but stopped when he put his hands on the side of the hood of my jacket, and pushed it down over my head, and then lightly pressed his lips to my own. I was so startled that all I could do was stand there with my eyes widened to the size of saucers. Right at that very moment, the clouds decided to let their rain fall onto the used-to-be-dry people below

We stayed like that for about…10 seconds, before he pulled away slightly, "Looks like you got your wish," he whispered, "its raining now. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or warn you in any way…sorry." Then he pulled away completely, turned and walked off the school grounds. But all I could do was stand there, frozen in the pouring rain, with my fingers lightly tracing my lips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I do hope you liked it. REVIEW! TELL ME HOW IT WAS! This is the first time in a long time that I've written anything and I want to know if I've improved or if now I suck more than I did before.

This has nothing to do with anything at all, but I though I should just mention…OMIAHGOD!!!!!!!! I LOVE THE BOOKS "Twilight" AND "New Moon" and if anyone has read "City of Bones" that ones awesome, too.

Evil: I swear you are obsessed with vampires!!!!!!!!

42: you haven't met Gretchen… Yea…nothing at all to do with anything…hmm…Well the ADORIBLE NEW KITTEN and I say good night, and that the ADORIBLE NEW KITTEN and I will try to update as soon as is possible, but this computers used by more than just one person and I think this stuff takes up memory and my brother doesn't like me taking up all the memory on the computer…TTFN!


	2. authors note

This my authors note! Please read it! I beg you! Here is my note:

Do you want to know why I haven't been able to update in a while? You see, SOMEONE kept erasing my file. Over and over again. Don't know why, but still. Anyway, the way I kept recovering it was, I had sent it to my friends to read, tell me if they like it, tell me if I should tweak it a little. So you are VERY lucky. I've only made very slight… well, okay, not so very slight, changes to my story. But it's come out better than it was at first, and I'm very happy. I'm sure you will be too. However, I will be updating this ONE DAY before I post the actual story. Why? To ensure that people will read this and know my tale of woe.

I hope you like my story, and believe me, IM REALLY SORRY!


	3. The Ally Of The Dragon

My sorry letter is at the bottom and on the page before this, please read it and hear my tail of woe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, absolutely nothing.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Demons from Heaven ch.2: The Alley of the Dragon**

**Inuyasha's POV -NOTICE THIS! OR YOU WILL GET CONFUSED!!**

I was pushed up against a wall, my head coming in contact with the concrete much too hard for my liking. I glared at my fuming older brother with matched hostility; I was not going to back down this time, like the worthless dog he thought me to be. No.

I put my hand on his arm, digging my sharp claws into it as I did so. I knew I was lucky he hadn't killed me yet…but right now, that didn't matter.

We stayed like that for awhile, and blood dripped slowly from his arm and onto the floor in small drops that made a quiet, yet satisfying plopping noise that no human could hear, but my sensitive ears could. The cuts I had made would not leave any marks, but still…even if the slightest amount of pain could be brought to him, especially when inflicted by myself, I was glad.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the satisfaction in my eyes, and I smirked, though that probably wasn't the best idea in the world. He pushed me back harshly, making my head hit the wall sickeningly again, and turned angrily away from me. I hadn't won…it was a tie.

"I am not going to kill you… but you had better not screw up or do anything unnecessary next time, little brother. And know that is the only reason I let you live." Sesshomaru said, without turning, before he strode heatedly, but yet with that annoying calm he has, from the room. Hmm…

I herd a small sound from behind me, and turned quickly to see Miroku, my partner of sorts, sit down in one of the chairs around the room.

"What did you do this time? He really seemed pissed off." You're pointing out obvious, thank you.

"I let another **minor **demon slip away. It's like he thinks we can catch all of those little things that come into the city!" I explained putting emphasis on the word minor, for that is what they were; small insignificant demons that barely even qualify as such. Even though the fact that the demons were only a very small part of the reason for Sesshomaru's anger, this was the reason I gave him. It seemed likely in my eyes.

"Ah…another escape…" he mused, "You do realize that would be the 8th one this month, right?" he whistled, "Wow…that's a lot" I threw a small, hard rock, which had been in my pocket, at his head. He caught it with an amazingly fast movement, for a human, at least.

He turned it thoughtfully around between his fingers, "How do you keep letting them go? It's not like its hard…" he trailed off.

I looked away and said, "Some of them are only kids…and the rest…I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing what they'd go through here."

"You _are_ merciful," he said, saying exactly what I hadn't wanted to think. Sesshomaru wasn't merciful; he'd kill me if he could, but we are tied by blood, and that is a tie demons would rather not break. It is because of that I am alive, but to be able to beat him, in something…anything…I needed to be like him, no matter how much I hated it.

I couldn't answer him, so instead I sat down in the chair next to his, taking Tetsusaiga, my sword, from my belt and placing it beside me. I ran my hand through my hair, careful not to touch one

of my annoyingly fuzzy ears, and then looked over at him, "So, where do you think I should start looking?" I asked. I had failed to mention the other reason Sesshomaru had been so angry…the human girl. He did not need to know about her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wasn't really thinking of demon hunting while out; it was just too tedious and unpleasant a thing to be bothered with. Demon hunting, any kind of demon hunting, was one of those things that need to be done in order to go on with normal human life. You really don't want any little (or big, if that's the case) demons running amuck in Tokyo , that's just a very bad combination. Like the kitsunes, raccoon-dogs, or other such shape shifting demons gallivanting as different people, normally powerful people, in the city. They liked to mess things up, cause a little trouble for the humans who work so hard to keep their city peaceful. But those are only the harmless ones. It's the ones with a thirst for human blood that we're really worried about.

But, still, no matter what kind of demon, no matter how harmless they may be…when they get to head-quarters…I can only shudder at the thought. Sometimes I lie awake at night after capturing one of the innocent ones and listen to their screams as they die. I, thankfully, still don't what we do to make them suffer so much.

Once I tried to persuade Sesshomaru to stop their meaningless deaths, but he only replied calmly that if they were not killed, they would come back to the city and cause more trouble than before. I can't convince myself of that. Kitsunes and raccoon-dogs do not hold grudges against people who capture them, people who kill their kin…more likely than not, that would be the person they would hate.

No, instead of thinking of that unpleasant and yet tediously boring subject, my mind was on the strange human girl I had so nobly offered to protect, Kagome Higarashi. I hated admitting it, but Sesshomaru was right, even if he had not said it in words his meaning was clear; trying to help that girl was impossible and stupid. How would I protect her from her own father? I knew that when I said I'd protect her I hadn't meant telling people that could actually do something... not only would it be cowardly and I'd sort of be breaking my promise, but I had feeling she didn't want anyone to know; even if that might be the better idea, I could not compel myself to do it.

There were the obvious reasons I couldn't go to, I don't know, the police, as well. My ears were easy to hide and people normally didn't think much about hair or eye's, but I did not like to leave Tetsusaiga behind and I didn't think that the humans liked it when you carried around dangerously sharp, long weapons at your side when walking through their city.

I was thinking of those things and the strange string of events the lead to them actually being in my head in the first place. Meeting her had been a complete accident. I had just been leaning against the wall taking a break when I heard her walking, well really jumping, down the sidewalk next that alley. That was why I looked up; the sound of her feet coming down unevenly on the concrete ground. When I saw her I vaguely remember a feeling of surprise and fear…well that is before I calmed down enough to realize her sent. When she stopped and looked into the alley, she looked right at me, and that was when I actually smelled her. But her pause was short and she moved on too quickly for me to understand. So I did the only logical thing; I followed her. I realize now that it was a mistake to follow her.

I sat on a tree outside of her house and I looked inside through a window. At first I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Drinking soda and throwing your heavy bag down were all normal things for anyone to do. But once Kagome's grandmother entered the room, the hostility coming off of her and her grandmother was unbelievable, though it looked like a normal conversation to an untrained eye. Things could only get worse apparently. Her father entered the room next. I couldn't see any reason for what he did. He was angry, I'll give him that, though at what I couldn't begin to fathom. The moment his fist clenched at his side, I knew what he was going to do. His fist raised and connected with her eye in less time than she had to react.

At first I thought she would retaliate, or something, but she just got up and ran out of the door. I still don't know why I followed her after that. Don't know what I was thinking at all.

After that I made that stupid promise… and she believed me. DAMNIT! That just makes things even worse. If she hadn't thought I'd really be able to, then I wouldn't be bothering, but that look in her eye… I couldn't disappoint that look, even as she desperately tried to hide it.

I met her the next day, making up a bogus story of forgetting to "seal the deal" when we had met the day before. I just wanted to see what it would be like if I kissed her, felt the feeling of her lips on mine. See if it was anything like it was with _her_, which, might I add, was even stupider than making my promise. But… I just had to, even if I had told myself I had to forget.

The kiss wasn't like kissing _her_ at all. It wasn't bad, but then again she didn't do anything from the shock, but… I don't know. It was infinitely different, in taste, in feeling. It was my way of ultimately deciding if they truly were different people, even though her name and sent are far different.

Perhaps it is because they look alike that I made my promise to protect her? If that truly is the reason… then it is even more stupid than I first thought it to be.

As anyone would guess, while deep inside my own mind I had not been paying attention to very much else, so it was almost too late by the time the sent of demon and human blood finally registered in my mind. I looked up startled by the sudden smell. This wasn't good. I jumped to a high building (first having to jump to smaller ones to get there) to get a better look around me for the demon. I couldn't see it from where I was, but the smell of it was everywhere around me so it must've been close.

About 200ft. in front of me and a little to the left, there was a movement, only a flicker of black swiftness among the white buildings, but still a movement, no matter how slight. '_There's my mark' _I thought, and darted off over the tops of the buildings.

I came to the edge of a smaller building that I had not seen from where I had stood, and looked down over the edge. The stench coming from this alley was unbelievably horrible, but the reason for why was evident; littering the paved ground were the bones and half eaten, rotting remains of humans.

I stood in shock. Not at the sight of the corpses, but at the fact that this demon had been rampaging the city, by the looks of it for a very long time, right under our noses. He was going to die.

"How the hell did we not notice this guy? The number of people here… how?!"

I heard a quiet laugh from behind me, "Heh heh… you demon hunters are so ignorant aren't you? So many of us have been able to run free as flying birds through your city and… yet… you never notice. Even with masking abilities, that is too ignorant. No… that's not ignorance… that's stupidity!" The voice laughed again. Before I could turn around and face the… the thing standing behind me, something hard, spiky and round collided with the side of my head, sending me flying sideways into the alley below me.

When I hit the ground my head cracked hard against cement paving. My head was reeling. It was just blow after blow today! If I kept getting so many strikes to my head, I'd get a concussion.

Lying on the ground, my face in the cement was not a very good way to fight. I righted myself with my hands and sat back trying to catch my breath. I couldn't stay here for very long.

The light footsteps of the demon were loud behind me. I stood quickly, but regretted it; my vision went black from all the blood rushing to my head. Oh shit…

Again! A similar object to the one that hit me before, only less like a sphere, hit me in the stomach, sending me crashing into the back wall of the alley. It laughed again.

I shook my head, clearing my vision. As the blackness ebbed away, I could finally look at my opponent. It… he, could almost pass for a well dressed human, (fancy suit and such) except for the small shiny black and green scales that glittered along his arms and legs and the powerful tail with the ball spike on the end that whipped around behind him. The small spikes that glowed dimly blue on his knuckles. Thin, almost transparent smoke trails came from his nostrils, and his sharp, protruding teeth were slightly charred, as if he had eaten something that was on fire. I knew at the first glance I gave that he was not an ordinary dragon. For one he had the shape of a human; dragons were normally larger and looked like the beasts they should be. Another reason why he wasn't normal was his red eyes, entirely red except for a small ring of black around a white pupil, were far too intelligent. This was starting to get interesting.

But I had to hold off; I NEEDED to know how he had hidden where he was, his own smell mixing with that of rotting meat. It wasn't right that a smell this strong had evaded our inspection. Thinking this, I still drew Tetsusaiga from my belt.

"Who are you?" I coughed out the words; the impact with the ground took more out of me than I knew. He only smirked at me, expression plainly stating that whatever questions I threw at him were not going to be answered.

"Are you so foolish as to believe that every question you ask will be answered, hunter? You think I'd honestly even tell you my name? HA!" he scoffed at the idea. "I'll bet that you even think I'd tell how I've hidden…" he closed his eyes and shook his head, drawing a sword from his belt that I hadn't noticed before, "Truly you hunters should know so much better." His eyes flew open, and an almost insane smile spread across his lips. I barely even had time to blink before he disappeared only to reappear less than a foot in front of me the blade of the sword stained red with my blood; he had already left a long, red, slanting gash from my right shoulder all the way to my waste.

Flinching, I watched as the insane smile disappeared from his face to be replaced by a disappointed frown as he looked at something behind him. "Aw… too bad hunter," he sighed, "looks like I'll have to kill you some other time… oh well," he shrugged.

I summoned up as much strength as I could (all those hits to the head have really messed me up) and, taking Tetsusaiga unsteadily in my hand, raised it, and plunged it as deep as I could manage into the first place I could get to; only his lower abdomen. "My names not "hunter"" I coughed, "it's Inuyasha, you stupid demon." I growled

He laughed; his laugh was **really **starting to piss me off, "that was a waste of energy now, wasn't it? I wouldn't be calling other people stupid if I were in your shoes." And with that he stepped away and jumped to the top of the building.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What was that?!" She asked confused and terrified all at the same time.

When the dragon demon had jumped away and was gone over the tops of neighboring buildings, I had soon realized why he had fled. Standing stunned at the mouth of the alley was a girl, and not just any girl, but _the _girl. The one who's picture had been haunting my thoughts ever since two days previous. Kagome Higarashi…

"And why were there all those bodies??? Hey! Wait, Inuyasha" would she never stop with all of the questions? I sighed.

"Really, you probably don't want to know, so I'm not going to tell you. Simple." I answered still only looking ahead of myself, refusing to look at her for fear of doing something utterly mental. Though really we couldn't keep to the main streets; the long red slash across my chest would defiantly draw some attention that I really didn't want at the moment. So, crossing the street (or rather what the humans call "j-walking") I headed for an alley that I knew was more than just a dead end, much to the protests of the honking cars that had to stop as we walked in front of.

You see, Tokyo city has a lot more alleyways, some leading nowhere, than you might think. It's a confusing maze that very few have ever been able to navigate successfully. Sometimes (normally when I'm bored) I go exploring them; trying to create a mental map, you see. That is why I have such an expert knowledge of the cities backstreets. However, there are places where I've never been; a prime example would be the alley with the dragon.

And still, even as we walked down the street and slipped in-between the tall buildings creating the alleyway we were now in, she talked.

"Why won't you tell me anything???" she asked, irritated.

"I already told you," I said exasperated, "You don't want to know. Things of this nature and peculiarity are best left alone."

"But why?" Kagome sounded like an annoying child. But then again, she was still a child.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled. As soon as the word left my mouth, I regretted it. She looked hurt and slightly confused when I dared to take a quick glance her way. I knew I was just angry at my failure, and that I was taking it out on an innocent person. Although… she wasn't entirely innocent, was she? She was the whole reason why the dragon left; but also, I knew that if she hadn't come along, I could be dead.

We didn't say anything for awhile, and I grew anxious, and because I was anxious I grew irritated, and then because I was irritated I grew angry. Yeah, crappy cycle, I know. So when she turned to speak to me again, I growled low deep in my throat, an animalistic sound that surely gave away my nature, but that she ignored; though, not without alarm.

"Why are you so angry? You _should _be happy. Don't think I'm so ignorant as to believe that whatever that thing was, wasn't powerful, or that it wasn't going to kill you," Kagome said evenly, her voice portraying none of her shock at the sound I had just made. Obviously, the time I spent getting angrier, she had used to make herself calmer.

I turned quickly and opened my mouth to retort, but something caught my eye; it was just the way she was holding herself; like just standing up straight hurt her in some way. I stopped before I could say my reply.

Instead I asked, "Kagome… are you… hurt again?" she looked away; she was reluctant to say anything, afraid that I would yell at her again. I took hold of her shoulder tightly, and she winced. "I knew it," I said, all anger fading, and frowned, "I'm sorry," I said softly, looking down at my hand, not paying attention to Kagome's gaze. Without warning, she reached up and took off my hat.

The effect was immediate; my large fuzzy ears popped up from my head. I took a step back, and before she could say anything I ran off, jumping over on to the tops of small buildings, and then on to larger ones from there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay, that might have been the wrong thing to do. After all, I had no idea of the extent of her injury. Was it a bruise, or was it more? The least I could do was apologize for leaving her in the alley… injured…

A tight knot formed in my stomach at the thought. '_Please be only skin deep_' I prayed silently.

When I reached her house, all of the lights were already out; was she asleep? Had she even made it home…? I strained my ears, hidden under a spare hat, for any sound that might say otherwise.

From the right side of the house, I hear a very low, but not low enough, cursing.

"Shit that hurts…" someone said quietly.

I made my way quickly over to the side yard; there was a tree on the side of the house that I jumped up into and looked through the window there. I blushed deeply and then turned away; Kagome stood in nothing but her undergarments (A.K.A- a kami and underwear, no pants). I turned back and she had put on sweat pants. I sighed, worked to get the blush off my face, and tapped on her window. She turned, startled, and then sighed in relief; it was only me after all. She put her finger to her lips, shushing me, and motioned for me to wait for her outside. I did so, moving to the front of the house.

The door opened, and she, well, there's no other way to describe it, marched up to me.

"Kagome, I'm s-" I said, but I was cut off by the sharp slap that flung my head sideways. Wow, she's pretty strong for her size…

"What was that for???" I asked loudly.

She smirked, "Yesterday you stole my first kiss, and today you left me stranded in an alley. I had to ask a _**HOBO**_ for directions," she made a disgusted face, "I'm just paying you back." She finished talking and then turned on her heal and stalked back into her house, slamming the door quietly.

I stood incredulous, but, really, was she so wrong to do what she had done? I shook my head, and walked back, then started running. It's never safe, even for me, to be walking the city streets at night…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Normal POV**

'Stupid human…' the dragon thought, 'I _could _have taken his life… and the reward that goes with it…but she got in the way!'

Standing on the top of the Tokyo City Hall , he could see everything around himself. If he ever had the urge, he would call it beautiful. He clutched his stomach; that damn stupid hunter had hurt him more than he had thought.

"You couldn't kill him could you, Ryoku?" said a smooth feminine voice from beside him, "He even got a hit in on you." It laughed. Ryoku turned toward the voice, and the woman to whom the voice belonged stepped out of the shadow. She put her hand on the hilt of her sword and pulled it out slowly; it made the perfect metallic sound that just made her heart jump with pleasure. The blade glowed dimly in the light of the bright moon. She looked at it, marveling at the beauty it proposed to her.

"I could have done it!" Ryoku snapped back at his sister, "but the human-"

"A human got in your way?!" The female dragon yelled at her brother, "You _kill _humans. They are insignificant; only worth noticing when there's nothing left to eat. Ugh, such tough, bitter, meat," she spat in disgust.

"Kitai…" Ryoku trailed off angrily, not finding anything to say. The truth was, that human had caught (and held) his attention. He was very intrigued by the way her very presence set the hunter off into a panic. He wanted to use her for bait…

"You're such a marshmallow, Ryoku," Kitai began to walk away, but she stopped, and turned back to Ryoku. Her eyes glinted in the darkness at her brother and said, smirking, "And now, you do realize that… it's my turn."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Okay, have I told you yet that I'm sorry? Did you read my authors note? DID YOU??? Because if you didn't, you NEED to. Please, please, PLEASE read it! I like to be forgiven! Okay? Okay. And, believe me, if you're mad, you're not the only ones. My friend is a bout read to kill me because I haven't written the third chapter.

And remember, READ, REVIEW, TELL! CORECT ME IF YOU CAN! IM OPEN TO YOUR OPENIONS! And I'll try to update sooner.


End file.
